Enamorada de mi Sensei
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Rukia le fascina el arte, pero para no separarse de su amiga se mete a una clase de medicina. Algo tonto para ella. Se iba a retractar y saldría de ella, hasta que conoce a cierto maestro “sexy”. ¿Se saldría de allí o se quedaría para amarlo? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1

Esto es asombroso, creí que no podría escribir nada interesante por todo el mes de enero ya que no tenía ninguna idea creativa, pero aquí llegó esta. XD! Bueno, aquí esta el prologó, tonto pero ya que:

-Rukia le fascina el arte, pero para no separarse de su amiga se mete a una clase de medicina. Algo tonto para ella. Se iba a retractar y saldría de ella, hasta que conoce a cierto maestro "sexy". ¿Se quedara allí o seguirá admirándolo? IchiRuki-

Eso es todo, así que aquí esta todo.

-Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

* * *

**Rukia Pov'**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Karakura. El cielo estaba nublado y había pronósticos de lluvia. Hoy si que iba a ser un gran día. Si claro, lo único que conseguiré será aburrirme y al final mojarme. Como todos los días lluviosos. Me encontraba en mi habitación ordenando algunos cuadernos en mi mochila y preparándome para ir a la universidad, un estúpido lugar en cual y yo u una gran amiga mía, Hinamori, lo hacemos llamar cárcel. Ese lugar sí que era un infierno y más para mí. Hoy se iniciaba un nuevo curso, íbamos a prepararnos para la carrera que habíamos escogido. Eso me recordó lo peor. Me inscribí en medicina. No sé nada de ello, ni siquiera sé como vendar algo. La verdad es que, como le tengo gran aprecio a Hinamori y como no nos queríamos separar, decidí estudiar lo mismo que ella aún así eso no fuera mi fuerte. Eso empeoraba todo.

Solté un suspiro resignada. Ya todo estaba hecho, trámites y otras cosas, y no había marcha atrás, tal y como mi nii-sama me lo había dicho. Si tomas una decisión en tú vida ya no hay forma de mirar atrás, eso siempre me decía, bueno; me lo restregaba en la cara.

Ya todo estaba ordenado y tenía todos mis útiles en mi hermosa mochila de Chappy, mi hermoso conejo. Sonreí ante ello. Hinamori se estaba tardando, eso era raro de ella. Según yo, no hay seguridad, ella siempre era puntual. Supongo que le surgió un imprevisto. Esperaré un poco más.

¿Qué podría hace mientras esperó? Me pregunte a mí misma. Me quede pensativa por solo unos cuantos segundos, después decidí irme a la cocina en busca de algún refrigerio o hacerme algo de lonche para los descansos. Sí, eso me mantendrá ocupada, hasta que llegué esa chica.

Era aburrido o tener nada que hacer y sobre todo vivir sola. No había nadie con quien platicar, contar secretos, desahogar llantos; todo en este lugar, como en mí, era pura soledad pero aún así tan siquiera tengo gente que me quiere, como mi Nii-sama, Renji, Hinamori, Toushiro, Ukitake-sensei y Kaien-dono. No saben cuánto apreciaba a esa gente.

Sin haberme percatado de un momento a otro sonó el timbre de la puerta, Hinamori por fin había llegado, supongo. Fui a abrir con una gran lentitud, no había prisa ¿o sí?

Al llegar a la puerta la abrí. Tenía razón, era Hinamori.

-Buenos días Kia-chan, y perdón por la tardanza- hizo una reverencia en disculpa. Yo soló asentí ante su acto.

-Descuida, no hay problema-le sonreí para calmarla. Ella correspondió a la sonrisa como de costumbre.

-¿Estas lista?-asentí. –Bien, ¡vámonos!- gritó en alegría.

Me pregunto, ¿por qué esta tan feliz de ir a la maldita universidad? ¿Qué tiene de interesante, y más si es medicina?

-Ya voy, solo déjame ir a recoger mis cosas.

Fui a mi habitación y las tomé lo más rápido que pude ya que se nos estaba haciendo tarde, muy tarde para ser exacta.

-Listo, es hora de irnos- la tomé por la muñeca y nos fuimos. Estábamos corriendo ya que no queríamos llegar tarde, bueno YO no lo deseaba, quien sabe si Hinamori sí.

No tardamos mucho en llegar, mi departamento estaba a veinte minutos de allí, y ya que nos fuimos corriendo no demoramos tanto. Nuestra respiración estaba agitada y nos paramos un rato en la entrada a tomar aire. No queríamos entrar todas agitadas, creo…

-Kia-chan, prométeme que esta será la última vez que corramos así- dijo Hinamori entre respiraciones. Yo le mire un poco enojada.

-Lo prometería si tú dejaras de llegar tarde- le reclame. Hinamori soltó una pequeña risa de algo penosa.

-Trató hecho- sonrió. Yo le correspondí.

-Bueno Hinamori, sigamos con el camino- me interrumpió. –Caminando- dijo algo exaltada. Yo solo acepte y caminamos, tal y como la pequeña quejumbrosa dijo. ¿Quejumbrosa? Buen apodo para Hinamori, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido alguno otro mejor, supongo, pero este suena genial.

Caminamos a paso lento para no cansarnos mucho, aha, aunque me sentía cómoda ya que "perderíamos" clase y no me dormiría en ella. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Kia-chan?-Hinamori me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Mande?

-¿Cómo crees que sea nuestro maestro?- una gotita de sudor recorrió mi cabeza.

-¿A que la pregunta?- era estúpida, lo admito.

-No sé, solo curiosidad- hizo una pausa.-Dicen que los maestros en la universidad son muy guapos- sonrió. Sentí que un aura negra quería salir de mi cuerpo pero la estaba reteniendo.

-Eso a mí no me interesa en lo absoluto, yo solo sé que todos los hombres son estúpidos- cerré mis ojos y hablé en orgullo.

-¿Qué los hombres somos que?- una voz varonil sonó frente a mí. Volví a abrir los ojos un poco asustada pero al final ese miedo se fue, Renji estaba frente a mí, un tanto enojado…

-¿Eh…Renji?

-¿Habla Rukia?-comenzó a molestar.

-N-no nada, vámonos Hinamori, se nos hace tarde- la empujaba ya que no quería molestarme en pelear con él. No lo sé, como le hacía, pero casi siempre el salía vencedor en ellas.

-Me dirás en el descanso, al rato nos vemos- se despidió. Solté un suspiro aliviada.

-Bueno, vámonos- asentí.

Este iba a ser un largo y suma mente aburrido día, bueno, año escolar. Bueno, ya que apenas va iniciando tendré aún tiempo de decidirme e irme al arte de las pinturas o como sea que se llamaba. Si me aburría tendría que decirle a Hinamori y rogaré a Kami que me perdone, bueno, no es para tanto melodrama.

Al llegar al salón de clases, Hinamori y yo nos encontramos una grata y "maravillosa" sorpresa, las malditas clases de mierda todavía no daban inició. En el salón todos los alumnos estaban haciendo un gran y completo desmadre. Qué lindo. Supongo que podré acostumbrarme a esto. Sonreí en malicia.

-¿Dónde querrás sentarte?-pregunté. Hinamri observo a todas partes buscando lugar especificó.

-Allí- señalo dos lugares pegados junto a la ventada.

-De acuerdo- fui hacia los escritorios y me senté en el de atrás mientras que Hinamori adelante. Ella estaba asombrada, nunca creyó llegar tan lejos en su vida. Menos mal ella si tiene destino. ¿Por qué pienso toda esta mierda? Yo decidí estar junto con ella metiéndome a algo que no era de mi agrado, ahora tengo que aguantarme, era bueno estar junto con una amiga.

Recosté mi cabeza junto al pupitre esperando a que el bastardo del maestro llegara. Me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento al igual que del sueño y apenas llevaba ni cinco minutos dentro de este lugar. Que sorpresa, no me asombra ni el no más mínimo.

Me estaba quedando dormida, mis ojos no soportaban estar más despiertos, pero el azotó de la puerta me despertó otra vez. Hace cinco segundos se escuchaba un gran escándalo dentro del aula, pero todo estaba tan silencioso que pude haberme dado cuenta de que todos los demás estaban comenzando a tomar asiento.

Levanté la cabeza de mala gana para ver la razón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Mi vida es un asco. Lo único que pude ver, ya que Hinamori es más alta que yo y me tapa todo, fue pelo naranja. ¿Naranja? Tenía corte de chico… ¿Qué diablos? Eso daba un poco de risa, quería soltarme a carcajadas pero no podía, era un lugar publico y yo soy la princesa Kuchiki. Mordí mi labio en forma de desahogo.

-Bien, clase.

Preste un poco de atención a ese chico alto de cabellera "naranja" que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio y vestía de una forma un tanto informal. ¿Era el mi maestro?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, su maestro de medicina para novatos.

* * *

Aquí termina este raro fic. Solo por ser el inicio es corto pero lo demás será un poco más largo. Espero cualquier tipo de cosas, incluso amenazas de muerta por no subir episodios más amenudo. Y creo que si les gusto y desean leer lo más pronto posible el siguiente capi, ahora se aguantan pero me he quedado sin compu (se la llevaron a formatear) ahora solo les queda rogar con que mi hermano me presté su laptop y escribir.

Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar con el episodio del fic desearía dar ciertas aclaraciones al igual que agradecimientos a ciertos autores y personas por sus amables reviews que me han inspirado mucho.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Primero, desearía decir que yo NO se nada sobre la universidad o de las prepas, yo apenas tengo 14 años y voy en segundo de secundaria. Quisiera pedir su ayuda en esto para que me digan que pasa dentro de una o que tipos de cosas pasan allí. Le agradezco a **Uchiha Katze **por haberme ayudado al igual que mi amiga **rukia 13. **Gracias por todo.

Gracias por comentar a:

**Story love**

**Alecita122**

**Darklover71**

**Naoko tendo**

**Euphrasie Elessar**

**Rori-chan**

**Girl-Dark-Butterfly**

**nina_kuchiki**

**MiSterY MaYu-ChAn  
**

Espero que les guste el epi, el cual trate de hacer más largo, y ya saben si tengo algún error o me quisieran dar alguna sugerencia sobre las universidades cualquier cosa es bien recibida.

Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece Bleach al igual que la hermosa pareja IchiRuki. A mi solo me pertenece mi hermosa (algo macabra) imaginación.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: -Vaya forma de Conocer a Alguien-  
**

Rukia seguía un poco sorprendida por su maestro. Lucia joven y no era un anciano como ella real mente esperaba, sin insultar a su querido Ukitake-sensei, pero este era diferente.

-¿Y que con este silencio? ¿Acaso no me escucharon?- le llamó la atención a todos. Ante sus palabras paso poco tiempo y los murmullos dieron inicio.

-"¿Quién es él?-

-"No lo sé, pero se me hace súper lindo"-

-"¿Lindo? ¿Qué acaso estas drogada? El es hermoso, guapo. ¡Es de todo!"

A Rukia a cada momento le comenzaba a doler más y más la cabeza por todos los murmullos de las patéticas chicas que se sentaban detrás suyo. La menor se preguntaba: ¿Qué les pica a estas tipas? Era estúpido hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas aunque lo admitía, hay días en los que Hinamori y ella hablaban sobre eso. Que más daba ya.

-¿Alguna pregunta?-su voz en esos momentos sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica. Su voz sonaba como si estuviese hartó de estar en ese lugar. Se podría deducir que en su interior rogaba por salir del maldito salón e irse a dormir. Lo mismo que Rukia deseaba, pero ella no era tan floja como este.

-…-seguían y seguían los murmullos.

-¿Rukia?- le llamó Hinamori.

-¿Dime?- se acerco a ella para escucharla bien.

-¿No se te hace que el maestro se parece…?-hizo una pausa mirándole de reojo.

-¿Se parece?-ahora cuestiono Rukia preguntando un poco incrédula.

-A Kaien…-rukia guardo silencio. Dejo de mirar a su amiga y miro detallada mente al supuesto maestro de medicina.

-¿A Kaien-dono?- ahora su mirada estaba clavada en el peli naranja. Rukia no se percato de ello pero estaba siendo MUY obvia viendo al chico. Estaba muy pero muy metida en sus pensamientos hasta que cierta voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oi tú! La enana que no deja de mirarme fijamente-le llamó la atención. Apenas escucho decir las palabras: "enana" y "no deja de mirarme" hicieron que saliera por completo del trance e hiciera una mueca en su rostro.

-¿A quien diablos le llamas enana?- gruño. El maestro solo sonrió.

-Pues, lamento decirte que eres MUY enana-se burló. –Aparte, se que no puedes evitarme mirarme por lo "sexy" que soy, pero creo que no somos nada compatibles que digamos.

Rukia estaba que un volcán estallaba de en su cabeza. Esto era el colmo para ella. Nunca, enserio, NUNCA nadie en su santo juicio había insultado de tal manera a la princesa de los Kuchiki. Apretó fuertemente los puños que en esos momentos se encontraban en su escritorio.

-…-silencio. Era todo en lo que en el momento se escuhaban.

-Hinamori- llamó a su amiga en tono furioso.

-¿Sí, Rukia?

-Ese idiota no se parece en NADA a Kaien-dono, este es bastante imbécil y más hipócrita- sus insultos fueron escuchados por Ichigo. Este solo frunció el seño y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Sabes con quien estas tratando?

-Eso es lo que yo desearía preguntarte- Rukia mofó. Ambos se estaban mirando retadora mente. Vaya primer día de clases en la universidad. Ahora sí, Rukia se sentía completamente arrepentida por haber escogido clases de Medicina para estar con Hinamori, se hubiese ido a Artes, allí no tendría que lidiar con bastardos como este.

Rukia solo soltó un suspiro para no enojarse más y tratar de no sacar pelea.

-Como sea, mejor comience a dar la clase- miró hacia la ventana cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que respondió. –Maldita enana- fue un simple murmullo que hasta la menor pudo escuchar con claridad.

-Maldito idiota…- no se quedo callada esa vez.

--

Así la mañana pasó en esa aburrida clase de medicina que ni al caso para Rukia. Se sentía feliz por ver a Hinamori sonreír de esa forma. Le agradaba que ella estuviese así. Levanto la mirada para ver la hora.

-10:27…-murmullo para luego quedarse en Shock. Hace veintisiete minutos debía de haberse salido de esta clase para irse al gimnasio para verse con Ukitake-sensei. A la boba se le había olvidado por completo ese simple y mínimo detalle.

-¿Alguna pregunta hasta el momento?- cuestiono Ichigo volteando a ver a sus idiotas estudiantes. Rukia levanto la mano de inmediato.

-¿Qué no entendiste?

-Nada, pero… ¿podría salir un momento? Tengo un asunto pendiente que realizar-comenzó a guardar sus cosas dejando a Ichigo boca abierta.

-¿Nada? ¿Qué esta enana no entendió "nada"? Esto si ya era el colmo para el. No se ha pasado las siguientes…ehmmm…quien sabe cuantas horas hablando de idioteces para que esta le salga con un "NADA".

-Haz lo que quieras- regreso la mirada al pizarrón y siguió escribiendo coas. Rukia solo se paró de su asiento y cuando iba a salir su voz la detuvo. –Pero, mañana me tienes que entregar un ensayo de 4000 palabras sobre lo que aprendiste hoy.

Rukia estuvo apenas de girar la perilla cuando esas palabras las captaron sus oídos. ¿Ensayo? Eso si era muy fácil, pero… ¡De esa cantidad de Palabras!

-Esta bien- y así se marcho.

_-Veamos que tal te va, enana-_pensó en malicia antes de seguir dado su clase.

* * *

DEMASIADO CORTO!!

Losé y favor de no matar y pasarmela esta. Es que, hace tiempo que no escribia nada y...es noche y me estan corriendo de la compu y...deseaba subri algo antes de mi funeraria...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! No hay excusa, favor de discriminarme, matarme incluso tienen todo el derecho de amenazas de muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Autores de Fanfiction, cabo mencionar por este recadito que no podre subir más Fics si no casi hasta Abril.

Razón:

me han castigado. En el puto instituto al que asisto me robaron el celular mis compañeros y mis padres me regañaron por no cuidar mis cosas.

Espero que ustedes también me perdonen por ser tan idiota y no cuidar mis cosas y me podrían hacer un favor. Aún así

no les conoscan....Maldigan y deseen que todos mis compañeros (hombres) se pudran en el infierno ya que ellos son los causantes

de que provocaran algo malo que hace ya varios años que no sucede aparte que me prohibieran usar la computadora.

Gracias por su atención y perdón por mi estupidez de descuidada.

Trataré, mientras siga castigada, escribir episodios de mis Fics en cuadernos para poder después subirlos.

Otra cosa, la razón de poner esto es este fic, fue porque creí que lo podrían leer e igual podrían enterarse de una razón por la cual no podran

leer más fics mios.

Bueno, aquí ya me despido.

Atte: AngelyLove-JiburuMaker007


End file.
